Be Careful What You Wish For
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Lana Lang gets more than she bargained for when she returns to Metropolis to apply for a job at the Daily Planet, while attracting the attention of Metallo at the same time.


Disclaimers:

1. I do not own "Superman: The Animated Series." It is property of Warner Brothers and DC Comics

2. I also do not own the comic book adaptation "Superman Adventures." It is also property of Warner Brothers and DC Comics as well as its creators.

The New Superman Adventures Episode 2:

"Be careful what you wish for."

Plot:

Lana Lang gets more than she bargained for when she returns to Metropolis to apply for a job at the Daily Planet, while attracting the attention of Metallo at the same time.

Cast:

Tim Daly as Clark Kent/Superman

Dana Delany as Lois Lane

Malcolm McDowell as John Corben/Metallo

Danny Devito as Perry White

Joely Fisher as Lana Lang

Lauren Tom as Angela Chen

Scott Menville as Horace

Neil Ross as Thug

Act 1

(The episode opens with a close shot of a pair of black high heels walking on a sidewalk and the camera pulls out to reveal a woman in her late 20's-early 30's wearing a gray skirt suit and a black blouse underneath. Her name is LANA LANG, a fashion designer who is a childhood friend of CLARK KENT. As she is walking, she hears her phone ring and reaches into her black purse to pull out a gray cell phone)

LANA LANG: Hello? Hi, Clark, yes, I'm back in Metropolis.

(CLARK KENT is on the other line, driving home in his car)

CLARK KENT: What brings you back here, Lana?

LANA LANG: Well, my line of work in Paris came to an end and I was just returning from my meeting with Armani. Apparently, they did not think the time was right to work together. They said for me to come back in a few days.

CLARK KENT: I'm sorry to hear that, Lana. Hey, stop by my place in a few minutes, maybe we'll have a drink or something.

LANA LANG: Sure, Clark, let me- (Suddenly, a hooded figure sneaks from behind LANA and covers her mouth, dragging her into an alley)

CLARK KENT: Lana, are you there? (Clark senses something wrong and pulls over into an alley way, preparing to change into Superman. Meanwhile, the camera shifts back to LANA being dragged into an alley way by a THUG who is in a tan overcoat over jeans and a sweatshirt. He throws Lana on the ground and points a gun at her)

THUG: All right, missy, if you stay calm, you can actually live to tell about this. Now, hand over your purse. (LANA hands over her purse to the thug who then dumps it out. LANA's lipstick, phone and credit cards fall out)

THUG: Where is the money? I don't need stinking credit cards, so I'll just take what you wearing now. Take off your clothes!

(LANA hesitates, but complies and starts to take off her suit jacket; suddenly the thug is knocked to the ground by SUPERMAN, who punches him in the chest. He gets up to see SUPERMAN staring at him)

SUPERMAN: I guess you don't know who I am? (The thug gets up and grabs his gun)

THUG: I know who you are, you are dead meat! (The thug opens fire on SUPERMAN hitting him in the chest, but the bullets merely bounce off of him. SUPERMAN lunges forward and grabs him by the scruff of his shirt)

THUG: Please don't hurt me, man! Please!

SUPERMAN: You should have thought about that before you decided to attack this woman! (SUPERMAN raises his fist and punches the THUG in the face, but the camera fades out on impact. The scene then shifts to CLARK KENT's apartment, where SUPERMAN is carrying LANA LANG to the apartment. He goes into a window and lets her down on the floor)

LANA LANG: Thanks Clark, you saved the day as usual.

CLARK KENT: Lana, I'm surprised you didn't take a taxi, let alone ask me to get you. I could have taken you here. (He changes into a pair of pajamas as LANA sits down on the sofa)

LANA LANG: Well, you have people to save, Clark and I have a fashion career to pursue. It's not like you should be my permanent guardian on a 24/7 basis.

CLARK KENT: You're right, Lana. But, you and I both know, we used to date and it is nice for us to get together once in a while. Especially, since you dumped Lex Luthor a few years ago.

LANA LANG: I actually came back to consider a move to the Daily Planet. I understand you have a fashion columnist position open.

CLARK KENT: (Takes a sip of coffee) As a matter of fact, you did have some journalism experience in high school, working for the Smallville newspaper.

LANA LANG: Can I schedule an interview with your boss, Perry White?

CLARK KENT: You can get an interview with him tomorrow. But for now, you can stay here tonight on the sofa.

LANA LANG: Well, all my stuff is back at the hotel, but I can get it tomorrow.

CLARK KENT: You might as well, you had a tough night.

LANA LANG: Yeah, night, Clark. (She takes off her high heels and lies down on the sofa)

CLARK KENT: Night, Lana. (CLARK goes into his bedroom as the scene shifts to the next morning where ANGELA CHEN is giving a news report on the DAILY PLANET's television)

ANGELA CHEN: Last night, our own beloved Superman saved renowned fashion designer Lana Lang from a thug in downtown Metropolis. The thug was turned over to police custody and Lana was placed in the protection of Superman.

(The camera shifts down to JIMMY OLSEN with a camera around his neck and LOIS LANE, sitting at her desk wearing a purple jacket, white skirt and purple high heels looking up at the television)

LOIS LANE: Shut that thing off, will you Jimmy?

(Jimmy shuts the television off as CLARK KENT, wearing a gold business suit, black shirt and red necktie enters with LANA LANG, dressed in her gray skirt suit from the night before enter. PERRY WHITE then emerges from his office)

PERRY WHITE: Kent, you're five minutes late.

CLARK KENT: Sorry, chief, this is Lana Lang who is considering a position with us for the fashion column.

PERRY WHITE: I can get her an interview later on today. But I want her to get experience on what life is like here. Kent, you and Lane take her out into the field today.

LOIS LANE: Chief, you can't be serious. We're investigating the firearms scandal today.

CLARK KENT: Don't worry, chief, she was like this with me when I first started.

(The scene shifts to Lana and Lois throwing on black and white overcoats while Clark throws on his suit jacket. The three are walking towards the elevator)

LOIS LANE: All right Lana, let's get one thing clear. I'm no tour guide and I don't hold hands.

LANA LANG: All right, Ms. Lane.

LOIS LANE: And call me Lois, you are in the workforce, not high school.

CLARK KENT (whispers as they get in the elevator): Don't worry, you'll get used to her. (The elevator closes on them as the scene shifts to a green houseboat and inside a figure is watching ANGELA CHEN's report on LANA LANG's rescue)

MAN: Well, well, well. We meet again Superman. Maybe this time, I will finally get my hands on you.

(The lights pan over the figure which reveals a man with a half metal, half human body. His name is METALLO and he smiles into the camera as the camera fades. End of Act one)

Act 2

(The scene opens with a shot of HOB'S BAY, a pier in Metropolis as CLARK KENT, LOIS LANE and LANA LANG walk over to a factory called Fleischer's Gun Imports)

LANA LANG: So, this is it, huh?

CLARK KENT: Yeah, It is. Not surprising they have a factory like this on the water. It is very likely that Metallo may be responsible.

LANA LANG: Who's Metallo? Is he another one of those foes that Superman fights?

CLARK KENT: You see, Lana, Metallo was once a man named John Corben, who was a domestic terrorist here in Metropolis. He was actually in the service of Lex Luthor when Superman fought him for the first time.

LOIS LANE: He and Superman have been at it ever since. I feel that this factory may have been his for the taking.

LANA LANG: There may have been some witnesses. May I go find some?

CLARK KENT: Sure, Lana. Just be careful.

LOIS LANE: Yeah. And don't come crying to us if you don't find any witnesses. Remember, this is journalism, not fashion.

LANA LANG: Alright, I'll be careful.

(LANA walks off onto a pier as LOIS and CLARK head into the factory. Meanwhile, LANA is walking along the pier when she hears a noise coming from underneath)

LANA LANG: Huh? Who's there? (She looks down to investigate and sees nothing) Hmm, no one. (She starts to leave then hears it again) Alright, Clark, you better not be playing any tricks on me. (She goes down to the beach and looks underneath. Suddenly, a figure with a metal hand grabs her by the throat and drags her underneath)

LANA LANG: Let me go! If you want my purse, I'll-

MAN: I don't want your purse.

LANA LANG: Then, what do you want from me?

(At this moment, the figure reveals himself to be METALLO, formally known as JOHN CORBEN wearing a brown trench coat and brim hat)

METALLO: I want Superman and you're going to help me get him. But, one word out of you and you're dead.

(METALLO walks off with LANA as the scene changes back to the gun factory where LOIS LANE and CLARK KENT are interview a factory worker)

FACTORY WORKER: Three nights in a row we have been losing inventory. Assault rifles, clips, bigger stuff, you name it.

LOIS LANE: Have you had proper security measures placed on this factory?

FACTORY WORKER: What can I say? It does not matter what kind of security we put on it. Each time they smash through a different wall, grab the stuff and take off before anyone can see them. It's like they are not human or anything! So I get a call last night from one of my guards and he said he saw what appeared to be a half man, half robot going through our inventory and-

CLARK KENT (whispers): Metallo.

FACTORY WORKER: Pardon me?

LOIS LANE: He means John Corben, that terrorist that terrorized Metropolis for some time a few years ago.

FACTORY WORKER: Never heard of him. Besides, I don't read the news.

(LOIS looks puzzingly at the man as the camera shifts to a shot of LOIS and CLARK walking on the pier)

CLARK KENT: Lois, I don't know. Why would Corben go back to gun running?

LOIS LANE: Beats me, I thought that now he is Metallo, I thought using a gun was like child's play for him. Maybe he wants to buy the parts for himself. But, my sources state that Corben bought a houseboat here a few years ago. Looks like we got a lot of houseboats to visit in a short period of time.

(LOIS LANE and CLARK KENT begin visiting houseboats as the scene shifts to a particular houseboat as a loud smack is heard. The camera pans in to reveal that METALLO and his captive LANA LANG are inside)

METALLO: One more scream like that and you are history! (LANA LANG is lying on the floor and struggles to get up) I guess Clark Kent didn't tell you about the real me now. The name is Metallo, formely known as John Corben, terrorist for hire. I'm not what you call a big fan.

LANA LANG (nervously): But, what do you want with me? There must be some mistake.

METALLO: Oh, there has been a mistake, all right. Your boyfriend, Superman made the biggest mistake of his life when he took me on that day on this very harbor! Thanks to him and Lex Luthor, I'm stuck in this tin can for the rest of my life!

LANA LANG (laughs nervously): He's not my boyfriend, just an old aquantice and-

(METALLO grabs LANA and pulls her up to his face)

METALLO: Don't waste your breath, missy, I know exactly what you are. You're Lana Lang, a fashion designer wanting a career in journalism, just so you can be close to your boyfriend.

LANA LANG: How do you know who I am?

METALLO: That is not important right now, Miss Lang. You are the bait for Superman and this is what happens when he comes to rescue you. (He rips his shirt to reveal a green rock known as KRYPTONITE and it glows in Lana's face)

LANA LANG: Is that Kryptonite?

METALLO: Yes and when I am done with Superman, I'll-

(Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and the camera reveals LOIS LANE and CLARK KENT standing right outside)

METALLO (from inside): Get Lost!

LOIS LANE: Now that's what I want to hear. Hey, Corben, if you are in there, it's Lois Lane.

CLARK KENT: Lois, maybe we should call the police—

(Suddenly, METALLO smashes through the door with LANA LANG in his arm)

METALLO: Well, well, well. The jig is up? Very well! (He grabs LOIS LANE by her throat and lifts her into the air) Lois Lane, how good to see you again! Why, you are looking prettier than ever.

CLARK KENT: Let them go, Metallo! Lois and Lana have nothing to do with you!

(Corben ignores CLARK KENT and he throws LOIS LANE into the air and she falls screaming into the waters below)

METALLO: Ah, why should I waste my time with you, Lois? I have Superman's girlfriend all for my own!

CLARK KENT: LOIS! (METALLO laughs evilly as the camera shoots to a shot of the water after Lois has been thrown in. At this point, the scene fades to black, thus ending act two)

Act 3

(The scene opens with a shot of CLARK KENT running over to the shore where LOIS LANE is coughing as she crawls onto the beach after being thrown into the water by METALLO. Her hair is wet and her white overcoat is wet and covered with sand as are her purple jacket and white skirt. CLARK runs to her side and looks up at METALLO who continues to have LANA LANG as his hostage as he flies away)

CLARK KENT: Lois, are you all right?

LOIS LANE: I'm fine, Kent. Metallo's getting away, so call the Planet and get Olsen down here now!

CLARK KENT: What are you going to do? (LOIS LANE gets up and takes off her white overcoat throwing it on the docks)

LOIS LANE: I'm going to follow him, that's what I'm going to do! (LOIS storms off as CLARK runs over to a pay phone and calls JIMMY OLSEN)

CLARK KENT: Jimmy, I need you down here at the docks right away. Lois will explain everything.

JIMMY OLSEN (on the other line): Sure, Clark, I'll let chief know and- Clark, are you there?

(At this moment, CLARK goes into a dark corner and pulls open his shirt revealing the Superman logo. Meanwhile, METALLO is at BROOKLYN BRIDGE as LANA LANG is seen tied up and dangling from the side of the bridge)

LANA LANG (screaming): Somebody help me!

METALLO: I'm ready for you, Superman! Come and meet your- (suddenly, Metallo feels a tap on his shoulder and jerks his head around to reveal SUPERMAN right in back of him) - Maker?

SUPERMAN: You rang, Metallo? (SUPERMAN punches METALLO and sends him flying off the bridge and LANA LANG cheers loudly and SUPERMAN FLIES OFF)

LANA LANG: Clark, where are you going? Don't leave me dangling.

SUPERMAN: Lana, I'll be back, hang on.

(Suddenly, a white FORD TAURUS pulls up and LOIS LANE emerges from the car and runs over to the bottom of the bridge where METALLO and SUPERMAN are about to face off)

SUPERMAN: Metallo, this is between you and me so leave Lana out of this!

METALLO (sarcastically): Oh, how chivalrous of you, Superman! But, chivalry is dead! (He grabs SUPERMAN by the hand and flings him over onto a wooden bridge destroying it as he is thrown)

METALLO: As soon as I am done with you, Superman, I will tear your pretty friend, Lana Lang, from limb to limb!

SUPERMAN (getting up to his feet): You will never succeed, Metallo! You'll have to get through me first! (He flies past LOIS LANE and sees METALLO climbing back up the side of the bridge. Just then, a police helicopter flies over where LANA is hanging)

METALLO: Well, hurray for more boys in blue.

SUPERMAN: Officers, stay clear! I can handle- (Suddenly, METALLO punches SUPERMAN into the helicopter and both SUPERMAN and the helicopter plummet into the river below. METALLO then grabs LANA LANG with his left hand and pulls open his trench coat revealing the KRYPTONITE)

METALLO: Well, Superman, you know what they say. He who hesitates- (activates the KRYPTONITE) is toast! (METALLO laughs evilly as Superman groans in pain and goes under the waters below. Upon seeing this, LANA's eyes fill up with tears as LOIS LANE looks on in horror. METALLO then turns to look at LANA)

METALLO: Why so upset, darling?

LANA: Look behind you!

(Suddenly, a second police helicopter flies towards METALLO. The officers piloting the helicopter jump out as it hits METALLO sending him screaming into the waters below. LANA and the officers fall from the sky as SUPERMAN rises out of the water and saves them all. Meanwhile, a crowd has gathered at the site where LOIS LANE is at and ANGELA CHEN arrives and raises her microphone at Superman)

ANGELA CHEN: Coming through, Angela Chen, Metropolis Tonight!

LOIS LANE: Lana, this is my story!

ANGELA CHEN: I thought Superman was not important to you, Lois!

(The scene then shifts to a few minutes later as ANGELA CHEN interviews SUPERMAN and LANA LANG)

ANGELA CHEN: So Lana, a little bird tells me you are Superman's girlfriend, aren't you?

LANA LANG: No, just a close friend.

LOIS LANE: What? Lana, you once said that-

LANA LANG: I did, but that was only to cover the truth.

ANGELA CHEN: Lois, any comment?

LOIS LANE (angrily): Angela, I swear that if you air that, I'll—

LANA LANG: You might want to change your clothes, Lois. You smell like fish.

(The crowd laughs as LOIS LANE storms away in embarrassment. Meanwhile, the camera shifts to Kennedy Airport as LANA LANG is preparing to board a flight back to Paris, France)

CLARK KENT: I trust you feel like journalism isn't your thing, Lana.

LANA LANG: No, it isn't. My strengths are in fashion, not crime fighting. Although, I did enjoy the taste of it.

CLARK KENT: True, but maybe next time, you should leave the crime fighting to me. I don't want to see you getting hurt.

LANA LANG: Maybe. But, next time I come back here, maybe I'll just stay on the sidelines. You have a bright future here, Clark. Nothing can take that away.

ANNOUNCER: Final call for Air France Flight 1 to Paris Charles De Gaulle.

CLARK KENT: See you around, Lana.

LANA LANG: Sure, Clark and if you every want to visit (kisses him on the cheek) you know where to find me.

(CLARK KENT watches as LANA LANG boards her flight and smiles as he leaves the terminal. Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the waters underneath the BROOKLYN BRIDGE as METALLO is unconscious after being hit by the helicopter. Suddenly, his eyes open and he begins to swim up to the surface as the scene fades to black, thus ending the episode)


End file.
